Keeping It Under Your Hat
by ninewood
Summary: Based on my version of the 10th Doctor's Duplicate and cheri1's versions, Alan, Adam and John must rescue a princess.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I would like to thank cheri1 for letting me borrow her Doctor's family. Alan and John are her characters and the clones of her version of the Doctor(Alan) and a former Valeyard who turned back into the Doctor(John). Adam is the clone of my version of the Doctor and he is a fan of the Indiana Jones movies, which is why he wears the fedora. :)**_

Chapter One

_Vennaxi III_

"Ha-ha, you missed!" Alan shouted while the laser fire soared by them as they ran down the path and John rolled his eyes. Looking to his left, he looked at Adam as Adam held the brown felt fedora to his head with his right hand and the fedora seemed to be moving. The sound of angry voices filled the air when they saw Alan's TARDIS sitting near a tree as Alan reached into his pocket and removed the golden key. Running to the door, Alan placed the gold key into the lock as a blue light surrounded them and the laser fire bounced off the blue light.

"Hurry up!" Adam shouted as Alan nodded his head then unlocked the door and they ran inside. The low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air while the TARDIS slowly dematerialized and leaves swirled around in a small gust of wind.

_Earlier..._

_New Gallifrey_

Councilor Xashon sat at her desk while reading some paper work when someone knocked at the door and she looked up, closing the file folder in front of her.

"Come in," she said as the door hissed open and Alan, John and Adam walk in the office. After knowing the three of them for the last few centuries, Xashon was still amazed how different they were from their Doctors, and each other, and she softly smiled while watching Alan half march toward the desk, clicked his heels together and saluted her.

"You sent for us, Oh Great One?!" he asked as she tried not to laugh and he lowered his arm, giving her a slightly confused look. "What?"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head and Adam and John walked closer, standing next to Alan.

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Adam asked and Xashion smiled sweetly at him.

"Not that we did anything," Alan said in their defense while holding up a finger and Xashon pressed her lips together.

"No, you are not in trouble. I need your help. Do you remember Princess Nalli of the Vennassi?"

"Yeah," John said with a nod of his head.

"Talk about your ice queens," Adam said.

"Yep, you can get a bad case of freezer burn from her," Alan said.

"She's been kidnapped," Xashon said as she handed Alan a holo-pad and he looked at the report.

"Has there been a ransom demand?" Adam asked as he looked at the report and Xashon saw the anger in his eyes. Out of the three of them, she knew that Adam did not tolerate people being kidnapped and he took the holo-pad out of Alan's hand.

"Not yet," she said and Adam nodded his head.

"So what do you want us to do?" John asked.

"Normally I would let the Doctor handle this, but, seeing that he, Councilor Amato and Councilor Duer are off planet at the moment….," she said when Alan held up his hand and closed his eyes.

"Say no more," he said as he opened his eyes, turned to Adam and John and pointed with his hands toward the door. "Come, Clone Brothers, we have a princess to rescue!"

Watching them leave, Xashon softly smiled as the door hissed closed after they walked out of the room then she sighed, opened the file and silently prayed that nothing would happen to them.

_Vennaxi III_

Vennaxi III was a large, Earth-like planet located in the Ares constellation and was the third planet orbiting a large, yellow sun. Three moons orbited the planet and the largest moon was barely visible in the sky during the daytime. The northern and southern poles of the planet were covered with in thick ice and two oceans divided the two, large landmasses. The Vennassi lived on the western landmass in large, domed cities and have been trading with New Gallifrey for the last fifty years. One of the major exports was the numbi fruit and numbi fruit was considered a delicacy on many planets, including New Gallifrey.

The wind blew through the leaves when a soft wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and Alan's TARDIS, Daisy, slowly materialized. The doors opened while Alan led the way then turned and locked the doors as he gently patted the wood and placed the golden key in his pocket. John looked around while Adam looked at the holo-pad in his hands when he frowned and scratched the back of his head, causing the fedora to fall over his eyes.

"Right, where are we?" he asked when Alan placed his chin on Adam's shoulder and looked at the map on the screen.

"We are in a forest," Alan said while doing an impression of K-9's voice and Adam reached up and patted the top of Alan's head.

"Good doggie, but what I mean is where is Vennaxi City?" he asked then placed the holo-pad in his pocket. Taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, John scanned the area when he placed the sonic screwdriver away and started walking down the path.

"This way," he said as they half jogged to catch up with him and they entered the forest. The trees circled them as they walked along and the soft sound of birdsong floated around them. A few minutes later they exited the forest while they stood looking at what was in front of them and Alan's mouth dropped open.

"You have to be kidding me," Adam whispered and John shrugged. Spreading out before them was a clear dome and the dome covered a miniature city. Hover cars floated around the dome while nine inch tall people moved along the pavements, moving walkways and jogged on small tracks in the parks and the sunlight shimmered off the dome. All the buildings were made of white stone, glass and chrome and at the center of the city was a castle. The castle was made of white stone and the sunlight shimmered off the gold domes on the tops of the towers. Adam counted ten towers in all and a white stone wall surrounded the castle.

"Ok, now what do we do?" John asked when something shimmered on the dome and they watched as a face appeared.

"May I help you?" the man asked as they looked at him and he had a long face, a straight nose, white hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black tunic with white ridges on the shoulders and Alan walked closer, looking back at them and shrugged.

"Yes, we're the New Gallifrey delegation," he said while Adam and John walked closer and the man looked at them.

"One moment," the man said then the image vanished and they looked at the city.

"Now I know how Gulliver felt," John said when a small hole opened in the dome and a small space shuttle rose into the air. The small space shuttle sailed over their heads then grew to something the size of a four story building and landed in the grass to their left. Slightly stunned, they watched as a ramp appeared and slowly lowering to the ground. A few moments later four figures appeared as they walked down the ramp and headed toward them. One of the men was as tall as they were and his black hair was slick back on his head. His face was round with a straight nose and thin lips and the sunlight sparkled in his blue/gray eyes. His body was lean, but muscular and he wore black body armor with white ridges, black leather gloves and black leather boots. A white laser blaster was in the holster on his left hip and his fingers lazily strummed over the handle.

"Hello, I'm Alan Timelord and these are my brothers, Adam and John," Alan said while holding his hand out, but the man looked from his hand to him, Adam and John and gave them a cold look.

"I am General Maxnur," he said as Alan nodded and lowered his hand. "Do you have identification?"

"Yep," Alan said when he removed the billfold from his pocket and handed the billfold to the general. General Maxnur looked at the psychic paper then nodded his head as he handed Alan the billfold and Alan placed the billfold in his pocket. General Maxnur turned as he looked at the figure dressed in white body armor, white leather gloves, white leather boots and a white cape with blue trim and the figure walked closer. The man was as tall as they were and had a long face, a straight nose and long, black hair that was tied back by a gold cord. He was also slim, but muscular and the sunlight shimmered in his blue/green eyes.

"This is King Narri," the general said as they made a slight bow and King Narri softly smiled.

"Greetings Your Highness," Adam said and King Narri nodded his head.

"I am grateful that you came, Doctor, we have…" he said as they looked at each other and Adam sighed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Um, I'm not the Doctor."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and looked at Alan. "Are you the Doctor?"

"No," Alan said and King Narri looked at John.

"Neither am I," he said and they saw the general reaching for his laser blaster.

"Oh, you three are the genetic duplications then," King Narri said with a smile and they looked at each other with small grins on their faces.

"_Never been called that before,"_ John thought as they softly laughed inside their heads and Adam watched the general lowering his hand.

"Yes, we are. Is that going to be a problem?" Alan asked.

"No, no, no. Now, if you will follow me," King Narri said as they walked toward the space shuttle and one of the guards handed him three black wristbands. "Please put these on."

Shrugging, they placed the wristbands on their wrists when King Narri showed them which button to push and a green light surrounded them. General Maxnur led the way as they followed him then walked up the ramp and headed for the doors. The doors hissed open as they walked inside and the overhead lights flickered on while they walked down the hallway. The walls were white with light modules embedded in the walls and the ceiling was tiled in a black and white checkered pattern. The floor was done in black tile as their footsteps echoed around them and they walked toward the large door at the end of the hallway. General Maxnur pushed the button on the panel near the door when the door hissed open and they walked in the lift. The door hissed shut when the lift moved upward and a blue light surrounded them.

"This is a disinfectant beam."

"Ah," Alan said when the lift stopped and the door hissed open. The bridge of the space shuttle spread out around them as they looked at the people sitting or standing near the computer stations and the navigation station was in front of the large chair sitting at the center of the room. The large video screen showed them the outside as General Maxnur walked to the large chair and sat down.

"This way," King Narri said while pointing to the form fitting chairs to the left of the door and they walked to the chairs, sitting down. Watching King Narri buckle the seatbelt across his chest then into the slot to his right, they buckled the seatbelt when they heard a low humming sound and the space shuttle rose into the air. Looking at the video screen, they watched the dome coming closer when a hole opened in the dome and the space shuttle moved through the hole, heading toward the city. Vennaxi City spread out around them when Alan realized they never felt the space shuttle change size as King Narri smiled at him and Alan smiled, nodding his head.

"_Believe it or not, but we're now action figure size," _he thought as Adam and John gave him a slightly stunned look then smiled and the space shuttle headed toward the castle. The space shuttle landed on the shuttle pad when King Narri released the seatbelt and stood up. Unbuckling the seatbelts, they stood up while he led them out of the room and the lift door opened. A few minutes later they were walking across the shuttle pad as they looked around and Adam smiled, watching the hover vehicles moving overhead.

"This way," King Narri said while they walked toward the door and the door hissed open. Walking in the lift, King Narri pushed the button while the door hissed closed and soft music played over the speakers embedded in the walls. The lift door opened as they walked out then down the hallway and they looked at the posh decorations and furniture. The walls and the ceiling were a cream color with white tile flooring and a gold carpet ran down the middle of the hallway. Paintings of the royal family were on the walls as Adam and John looked at them and Alan commented on the gold chandeliers hanging on the gold chains connected to the ceiling. Stopping at the large doors, King Narri nodded to the guards, who wore white body armor, white leather boots and white helmets, and the guards opened the doors.

"Whoa," Adam whispered as they walked in the throne room and golden chandeliers hung from gold chains on the ceiling. A gold carpet ran the middle of the room as they walked toward the throne and they looked at the posh furniture, decorations, paintings and statues. Ivory pots with large leaf plants were in the corners of the room and two doors that led to the hallways were on either side of the throne. King Narri sat on the throne while they stopped and he tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne.

"I would like to apologize for General Maxnur. He was with my daughter when she was taken," he said as they nodded and King Narri clapped his hands. The door to the left opened when three servants ran into the room and knelt on one knee in front of the throne. "Oh, please stand."

The servants stood up as he smiled then looked at Adam, Alan and John and pointed to them.

"Please bring something for my guests to sit on and some refreshments," he said as the servants nodded their heads and ran out of the room. After a short wait, the servants returned with three hovering chairs that looked like the bottom of a white ball and a tray with silver cups and an urn on the top and King Narri nodded.

"_Um, how are we supposed to sit on these?" _Adam thought as John walked to the first chair and the chairs were floating slightly off the floor. Carefully John slid onto the red cushion as he smiled and Alan and Adam sat down, watching the servants pour a brown liquid into the silver cups. Handing the silver cups to them, the servants left the room while Alan sniffed the brown liquid and took a sip.

"_Yum, it tastes like hot chocolate!" _he thought as they sipped on the brown liquid and King Narri smiled.

"So, what happened to your daughter?" Alan asked while King Narri sipped on the brown liquid and sighed.

"Nalli loves to go hunting and asked if it was alright for her to go outside the dome. Normally I will only allow her to go only if I go with her, but I had meetings to attend to. Giving her my leave, she headed for the shuttle pad when she was hit with a red light and vanished. I received a call from King Granvar a few hours later. He is the ruler of the Vannarri and we have had a long history of aggression between our two kingdoms. He informed me that he had my daughter and I was able to speak with her for a few seconds,"

"Has he called with a ransom demand?" John asked then sipped on the brown liquid.

"Not yet. That is why I contacted Councilor Xashon. She assured me that the Doctor would be able to rescue my daughter before Granvar would do anything to Nalli."

"Would he harm her?" Alan asked.

"Yes!" King Narri said, pounding his fist on the arm of the throne.

"Then we should get going," Alan said and Adam gave him a stern look.

"We don't know where his kingdom is," he said and Alan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I know that! I was about to ask him for direction when you started flapping your gums," Alan said as he tried to get out of the chair when he tumbled onto the floor and Adam, John and King Narri softly laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The leaves moved in the breeze when the TARDIS appeared and the grass swirled around in small circles. The doors opened as Alan, Adam and John walked out and Alan turned, closing and locking the doors then placed the golden key in his pocket.

"Ok, according to this, we go that way," Adam said while looking at the holo-pad in his hand then pointed to the left as they headed for the path and Adam placed the holo-pad in his pocket. The sunlight sparkled through the leaves while they walked down the path and the birdsong filled the air.

"So, what do you think? Was she taken by some sort of teleport beam?" John asked while they walked along and Alan nodded his head.

"But why would this Granvar guy want her?" Adam asked, arching the fedora forward.

"Well, I have two schools of thought. One, she was going to be used as a bargaining chip or, two, she went willingly," Alan said while walking backward to face them and both gave him a confused look.

"Why would she go willingly?" John asked.

"Well, think about it. She wanted to go hunting and badgered her father into letting her go. What was out here that she was in a rush to kill?! We haven't seen anything dangerous," Alan said while a small butterfly with pink and purple wings flew over his head and he pointed toward it with his hands. A few moments later they came out of the forest as they stood at the top of a hill and Adam arched the fedora back on his head. Spreading out before them was a large village with buildings made of white stone and a large castle was at the center of the village. The castle was made of a white stone with ten towers and the sunlight shimmered off the silver domes on top of the towers. The windows were done in stain glass and a white stone wall surrounded the castle.

"Right, this way," Alan said while walking down the path as they half ran to catch up with him and Alan softly whistled, placing his hands in his pockets.

The Vannarri stared as Alan, Adam and John walked down the pavement and the sky was a bluish purple color. The moons were in the sky as the first stars appeared and lights came on in the buildings. Stopping near one of the buildings, Alan looked at the neon sign over the doorway as he scratched the back of his neck and frowned, titling his head to one side. Opening the door, they walked inside as the door closed behind them and Alan shrugged, walking toward the desk at the back of the room. Several cubby holes were carved into the walls while key cards sat in the cubby holes and numbers were painted under the cubby holes. To the left of the desk was a staircase that led to the rooms and the railing was a soft brown and red carpeting ran up the center of the stairs. The desk was mad of a soft brown wood with a computer sitting on the top and a young woman with white hair and gray eyes smiled at Alan.

Alan started chatting with her while Adam and John looked around and Adam removed the fedora, holding the fedora in his hands. The walls, floor and ceiling were a cream color with lights embedded in the ceiling and framed painting decorated the walls. A red carpet covered the floor and the furniture was wooden and small, ivory pots with plants sat in the corners.

"Ok, this is either someone's house or a hotel," John said when Alan walked back to them and had three key cards in his hands.

"I'm going with hotel," Adam said as he took one of the card keys and they headed for the stairs.

Going down the hallway, they stood in front of the doors as they used the key cards into the slots and the doors made a soft clicking sound. After opening the door, Adam reached along the wall when he felt the light switch then pushed the button and the lights came on. The walls and the ceiling were a cream color with a tan carpet on the floor and a large window faced him. Walking to the window, Adam looked out at the city as he smiled and closed the light brown curtains. Four, ivory pots with large leaf plants sat in the corners as he looked around and saw the holo-television on the wall. The furniture was made of a dark wood and light brown and tan bedding covered the bed. He opened the door near the door while he turned the light on and saw the nicely decorated bathroom.

"_Nuts, there's no connecting door," _Alan thought as Adam smiled then shook his head and jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?!" Adam asked after he opened the door enough to look at Alan and John then opened the door to allow them to come in the room. Closing the door, he watched while Alan and John sat on the couch near the bed as he sat on the bed and Alan sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Ok, first thing we have to do if figure out how to get into the castle," Alan said when he got up and started pacing back and forth. Adam and John softly smiled when a cartoon version of Alan's head appeared in their heads and cartoon gears twirled inside the black spot in his head. Suddenly a cartoon light bulb appeared as he smiled and snapped his fingers. "Yes, it's perfect!"

"Let me guess. You want to use a perception filter, sneak in the castle, look around, find the Ice Princess and sneak her out of the castle," Adam said when Alan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"I'm guessing that your guess was right," John said while Alan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "The downside to all this is trying to figure out how to get her out of there if she went there of her own freewill."

"Well, since she was kidnapped, we kidnap her," Alan said.

"And how-ah do we do that without her yelling her head off?!" Adam asked, giving him a blank look.

"Uh, we could knock her out."

"Oh, that would be something. They wouldn't see us, but they would see her floating down the hallway," John said as Adam yawned and flopped down on the bed.

"Can we figure out what we're doing in the morning? I am knackered," he said as he closed his eyes and placed the fedora over his eyes.

"No," Alan said when he lifted the fedora up and Adam pretended to snore. "Hey, wake up!"

"Nope, sorry, sound to sleep, me!" Adam said as Alan placed the fedora on the bed and took hold of Adam's hands, gently pulling him to his feet.

"Right!" Alan said as he led Adam to the bathroom when he headed for the shower, leaned Adam against the wall and Adam opened one eye when he saw him turn the water on. Adam roared when Alan dunked his head under the cold water then let go and John was standing in the doorway, holding onto his stomach while laughing. Adam breathed hard and fast through his nose while Alan turned the water off and handed him a towel. Locking eyes with him, they started laughing then Alan yelped when Adam shook his head and the water splattered Alan in the face.

"Will you two keep it down before someone comes to see what all the screaming's about?" John growled as they nodded their heads and Adam placed the towel over his head, rubbing the water out of his hair.

After having breakfast at the hotel and moving the TARDIS to the woods outside Granvar's castle, Alan handed the perception filters to John and Adam and they placed the perception filters on, walking down the path. No one seemed to notice them when they arrived at the gate and two guards stood on either side of the door.

"_Well, here's to seeing if the filters work,"_ Alan thought as they walked to the queue of visitors to the castle when they strolled pass the guards and silently high fived each other. They followed the others inside the castle as they looked at the posh decorations, statues, paintings and furniture and kept on the dark blue carpeting that ran the center of the hallway. The walls, floor and ceiling were a blinding white color and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling on silver chains. The guards led the others toward the large doors at the end of the hallway, but John saw the curved stairway to the left and nodded his head. They carefully moved toward the stairwell when they walked up the stairs and Adam noticed the royal portraits on the wall. They came to the top of the stairway when they walked down the elegantly decorated hallway then stood at the large doors and Adam looked at Alan.

"Should we knock?" Adam asked as Alan looked around then removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pushed the button. Carefully opening the door, Alan peeked inside the room when he nodded his head and they walked in the room.

"I'm impressed," John whispered as Alan closed the door and Adam arched the fedora back on his head. The walls, floor and ceiling were a soft tan color with a light brown carpeting on the floor and the king size bed with four posters and dark brown duvet and tan sheets and pillow cases were at the back of the room. Four, large windows had stain glass at the top and brown curtains hanging on gold curtain rods and the curtains were tied back by gold cords with tassels. A large, stone fireplace was to the right of the room and vases filled with flowers sat on the mantel. The rest of the furniture was a dark brown wood with gold accents and elegant paintings, a few mounted animal heads and shields lined the walls. At the center of the room was a large, dark wood table and on the top of the table was a miniature of the castle.

"I bet any of our girls would have loved to have had a toy castle like this," Adam said while walking closer then jumped when he thought he saw something moving inside the miniature castle and quickly scooted back toward them. "There's something in there."

"Aw, don't worry. Daddy Alan will protect you," Alan said as he wrapped his arm around Adam and Adam sighed, rolled his eyes and pushed him off of him.

"He's right," John said as he cautiously walked closer and could bare see something walk by the one of the tiny windows. Suddenly the tiny doors to the balcony opened while a nine inch woman with a long face, a straight nose and long, black hair that was tied back by a gold cord. She was also slim and the light shimmered in her blue/green eyes. She was wearing a white gown with gold trim and a blue cape was around her shoulders.

"_Well, looks like we found Princess Nalli," _Adam thought as Princess Nalli leaned her lower arms on the railing of the balcony and sighed. The sound of the doors opening caused Alan. Adam and John to move behind three of the marble column near the door as the door opened and a black haired man walked in the room, closing the door behind him. His green eyes sparkled in the light as he headed for the table and Alan looked at Adam and John. The man was as tall as they were, but had a round face and a slightly round shape and he was wearing a red waistcoat, a white shirt, red trousers and black leather boots and the white cape around his shoulders moved in soft circles around his legs.

"_Guess that's King Granvar," _Alan thought as they nodded and Granvar walked to the table and slammed his hands down, glaring at Nalli.

"Well, have you come to your senses?!" he shouted when one of the domes on top of the miniature castle rose into the air and turned toward him.

"For the last time, I will never marry you!" Nalli's voice said over the speaker in the dome and Granvar growled, balling his hand into a fist.

"_Ah, so that's what happened! He took her so she'd be forced to marry him!" _Alan thought.

"_Yep, but why is she still nine inches tall?" _Adam thought when Granvar slammed his fist on the top of the table, turned on his heels and walked to the door. Half opening the door, he turned back as he looked back at the at the miniature castle and growled.

"You will marry me or you will go back to your father in tiny pieces!" he shouted then left the room and slammed the door. Nalli ran inside the miniature castle as they looked at each other, nodded their heads and walked to the table. Alan bent over when he looked into the tiny window and saw Nalli lying on the small bed and had her face buried in the pillow.

"_Ice queen or not, no one deserves this,"_ he thought and they nodded their heads, removed the perception filters and placed the perception filters in their pockets. Nalli jumped when she heard something tapping on the glass when she looked at the window and her eyes widened.

"Go away!" she shouted Alan held his hands up while shaking his head and she carefully walked to the window, opening the window. "Who are you?"

"_This isn't going to work. She makes little meeping sounds like Elby," _Alan thought in reference to the chibi doll that Faith, Adam's niece, had as he pointed to the balcony and she nodded her head. They watched as Nalli walked out onto the balcony then walked to the railing and looked up at them.

"Can you hear me?" she asked as they nodded and she smiled, wiping her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Alan Timelord of New Gallifrey and this is my brothers, Adam and John," Alan said and Adam and John smiled, waving at her.

"Did you say New Gallifrey?! Are you friends of the Doctor?"

"The Doctor's my brother," Alan said as her eyes widened and Nalli placed her hands against her chest.

"Where is he?!" she asked with wide eyes.

"He's not here," Adam said and a look of gloom came to her face.

"Oh," she said then turned and headed for the balcony doors then jumped when Alan reached over and closer the doors. "Why did you that?!"

"No offense, Princess, but I am perfectly capable of rescuing you!" he said as she folded her arms under her breasts and looked at him with a doubting look on her face.

"I would rather have the Doctor," she said as Adam and John looking like they were going to laugh and Alan growled, leaning forward and she felt his breath on her face.

"Pardon me," Adam said as he gently pushed Alan aside and looked down at Nalli. Suddenly the doors opened when Granvar stormed into the room, stopped when he saw Alan, Adam and John and they turned around, looking at him.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" he demanded when Adam turned around, looked down at Nalli and sighed. Before Granvar could move, they ran toward him then left the room and Granvar ran toward the miniature castle, looking down. "Guards!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ha-ha, you missed!" Alan shouted while the laser fire soared by them as they ran down the path and John rolled his eyes. Looking to his left, he looked at Adam as Adam held the brown felt fedora to his head with his right hand and the fedora seemed to be moving. The sound of angry voices filled the air when they saw Alan's TARDIS sitting near a tree as Alan reached into his pocket and removed the golden key. Running to the door, Alan placed the gold key into the lock as a blue light surrounded them and the laser fire bounced off the blue light.

"Hurry up!" Adam shouted as Alan nodded his head then unlocked the door and they ran inside. The low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air while the TARDIS slowly dematerialized and leaves swirled around in a small gust of wind.

King Narri didn't understand why Alan had asked to meet outside the city as he stood near General Maxnur and sighed. He jumped when a low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and the TARDIS materialized near the small space shuttle. The doors opened as Alan and John walked outside and headed toward King Narri.

"Well?" he asked when Alan pointed with his hands toward the door and Adam escorted Princess Nalli out of the TARDIS. She gently stroked the wood while Adam closed and locked the door and placed the gold key in his pocket. "Nalli!"

"Father!" she shouted as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam walked to John and Alan as Alan placed his elbow on Adam's shoulder and tilted his head to one side. Moving back, Nalli looked at them then at her father when she grinned and held his hands in her hands. "Father, you should have seen them! They were fantastic!"

"Yep, we have our moments," John said when Adam nudged him in the ribs and they laughed.

"And it wasn't that hard to remove the collar that prevented her from growing," Adam said when Nalli walked closer, took his head in her hands and kissed his lips. She moved back as he coughed while his ears turned pink and looked at the ground.

"General Maxnur, have the fleet ready! We attack within the hour!" King Narri said when Nalli's eyes widened and she ran to him, taking his hands in her hands.

"Father, wait, you don't understand!" she said with wide eyes and he looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is there to understand? He kidnapped you!"

"Yes, but that's because he loves me. You see, Granvar and I have been seeing each other in secret for the last few years and, well, he asked me to marry him," she said and King Narri's eyes widened as his face turned a bright purple.

"No, I will never allow him to marry you!" he shouted and she hushed him, patting his cheek.

"Yes, we knew that, but that's why I wanted to go hunting. Well, that and I didn't really love him. It was just a fling. I was going to meet him and break up with him. Oh, I knew he would have made a fuss and that's why I agreed to let Maxnur come with me. Little did I know Granvar would just show up and…."

"He kidnapped you!"

"Only because he was desperate for my answer," she said when a low grumbling sound filled the air and John looked up, seeing the large space shuttle overhead.

"This is about to get messy," he said as Adam and Alan nodded and slowly moved toward the TARDIS. A red beam of light appeared as they watched several figures materialize in front of them and the red light faded. King Granvar stood surrounded by several guards dressed in red body armor, boots and helmets and General Maxnur and his guards pointed their laser blasters at them.

"Narri," King Granvar said with a nod of his head and King Narri walked closer, standing in front of him.

"Granvar," he said as Alan, Adam and John looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have come for my wife," Granvar said as he looked at Nalli, who was standing next to General Maxnur.

"I will NEVER allow you to marry my daughter," King Narri said as Alan blinked his eyes a few times then walked to them, tapping King Granvar's back, making turn around to look at him. "Yes?"

"If I may?" he asked and King Narri nodded his head. Alan walked to King Granvar when he placed his hands behind his back, clicked his heels together and locked eyes with him. "Do you really wish to marry her?"

"Yes, of course I do!" King Granvar said while giving Alan a look like he was a total idiot.

"But why would you want to spend the rest of your life with this ice queen?!" Alan asked while pointing with his hands toward Princess Nalli and Nalli's eyes widened.

"How dare you!" she said then looked at General Maxnur. "Shoot him!"

"Now, Daughter," King Narri said as she glared at him then walked closer, placing her hands on her hips.

"Father, he insulted me! I demand you have him killed!" she shouted while pointing to Alan and Adam and John smiled at each other.

"See, this is what I am talking about," Alan said while looking at King Granvar and pointed with his hands toward her. "Someone says something in jest and she wants them killed! Imagine the wars she would start if she was your wife?"

"Not to mention the duels you'd be fighting for her honor, if you do that sort of thing," John said.

"Kill him!" Nalli said as she pointed to John and General Maxnur looked at King Narri with a puzzled look on his face and shrugged.

"That will be enough!" King Narri said as he walked to King Granvar and locked eyes with him. "Do you still wish to marry my daughter?"

"Uh…" King Granvar said while looking for him to Nalli then back and turned, pushing a button on the balck band on his wrist. The red light bathed him and his guards when the red light vanished and the large space shuttle soared into the air. Alan walked back to Adam and John as they grinned at him and he leaned his elbow on John's shoulder, folding one ankle over the other.

"NO!" Princess Nalli shouted then turned and looked at Alan, John and Adam. Storming toward them, she glared then slapped Alan and John and growled. "You're worthless! The Doctor would never have done that!"

"Heh, you don't know my brother then," Alan said while rubbing his cheek and saw the anger in her eyes.

"KILL THEM!" she shouted while pointing to John and Alan then walked to Adam and took his hand. "This one is mine!"

"Uh, sorry, but I'm married," Adam said as he slid his hand out of her hand and she turned, walked closer and slid her arms around his waist.

"Surely, she isn't as grand as I am."

"Um, yeah, she is!" he said as he ran to Alan and hid behind him.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Nalli shouted as they looked at each other and Alan nodded with his head toward the TARDIS.

"Buh-bye!" he shouted as they ran to the TARDIS while Alan snapped his fingers and the doors opened and they ran inside.

"Stop them!" Nalli shouted while the TARDIS vanished when King Narri walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him as he saw the anger in her eyes then snorted and stormed toward the small space shuttle. General Maxnur softly smiled as he shrugged and they laughed, walking toward the small space shuttle.

_New Gallifrey_

Councilor Xashon's stomach hurt from trying to not laugh while Alan, John and Adam told her what happened and she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny," John said and she smiled, nodding her head.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about. Nalli may be a part of the Vennassi delegation, but not that many of us give her a second thought," Xashon said and they nodded their heads. "What I want to know is how you got her out of the castle."

"Well, King Granvar had used this collar that kept her at nine inches in height so all I had to do was put her…." Adam said when he removed the fedora, spun the fedora on his finger and her eyes widen as her mouth dropped open.

"You put her in your hat?!" she asked and Adam nodded his head. "That is amazing!"

"Yep, this is one time that ratty thing came in handy!" Alan said when Adam gave him a slightly stunned look and placed the fedora on his head.

"It is not a ratty thing!" he snarled when John got between them and smiled at Xashon.

"So we're not in trouble?" John asked while holding Alan and Adam apart and Xashon pressed her lips together, trying to not laugh.

"No," she said with a shake of her head and John lowered his arms while Alan and Adam glared at each other.

"Gentlemen," John said with a slight bow while pointing to the door with his hands and Alan and Adam looked at each other, laughed and turned, walking to the door. Placing her elbows on the desk then cupping her chin in her hands, Xashon watched them leave when she laughed, rolled her eyes then sighed and praised whatever cosmic beings out there for allowing her to be involved with one of the craziest families she had ever know.


End file.
